


Sole Survivor

by grey2510



Series: Misc SPN One Shots (<10k words) [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: Sam and Dean discover a magical amulet that will allow them to go back in time to fix a mistake. Sam knows exactly when he would go: the moment that changed everything for him.





	Sole Survivor

"Wait, so you're saying this thing will let you go back in time—to any point in time, anywhere—for thirteen seconds and then it'll zap you back to the present?" Dean asks, peering at the amulet in the curse box.

"Yeah." Sam frowns. "What could you do in thirteen seconds, though?"   

Dean shrugs, but there's a grin on his face. "It'd be enough to fix a single mistake." He looks at Sam, as if waiting for a specific reaction. "Oh, c'mon. The Omega 13?"

"What?"

"How are we even related…"

Sam tunes out Dean's muttering, suddenly caught up in the possibilities of fixing a single mistake. So many things in their lives they could have or should have done differently…

Before Dean can object, Sam snatches the amulet from the box, concentrating intently on one memory, one of his darkest moments. It had been a bad day, for sure…

_Whoosh._

There he is: past-him. Sam blinks at his former self. Was his hair really that shaggy once upon a time? Good thing it'd settled into his current luxurious mane (and it would be even more luxurious if Dean didn't keep stealing his fancy shampoo).

"Stop!" Sam yells at past-Sam.

Past-Sam looks up from where he's about to scrape gum off of his shoe over a grate. "What? Oh c'mon...now there's two of us? Just my luck…"

Bending down, Sam grabs a flat stone with a good edge to it, ignoring past-Dean on the phone with Bobby with his back to them. He hands it to past-Sam. "Here, use this. Don't use the grate."

"Why?"

"Trust me. Please."

Past-Sam looks at him with his brows furrowed, but he accepts the black rock. "Uh, thanks?"

"You're welcome."

 _Whoosh._ Before he knows it, he's back in the Bunker storeroom with current-Dean.

"What the fuck, Sammy?!" his brother exclaims when he reappears. "What did you—"

"Not now, Dean!" Sam calls over his shoulder as he darts down the hall to his bedroom.

He crosses quickly to the closet and pulls open the door. FBI suits swing from their hangers and there's a row of dress shoes beneath...and tucked into the corner, a pair of brown Puma sneakers.

Both of them. Together.

All is right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey it's Coldest Hits time! September's prompt was [time travel](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/165013386300/time-travel-spncoldesthits-september-prompt).
> 
> (Anyone notice that I worked the episode title into the story?)
> 
> Check out my other works (sorted by series for easier navigation):  
> [Grey's works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/series)  
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @[grey2510](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/)


End file.
